altered circumstances
by Ayalli
Summary: Altered Circumstances. Light Yagami meets Beyond Birthday just days after he finds the death note. It is almost chance that they meet, but it is also almost fate that they meet. BB/Light, mentions of BB/L
1. One: Beyond

**AN:** I know this has been done before, and done _better_, but I have nothing else better to do, and BB/Light is my (current) OTP... So, here! Have some overdone concept made even more overdone!

...I wonder if this counts as AU or altered circumstances...? (Probably the latter, or else the title would be all wrong. 8D)

**Summary:** Altered Circumstances. Light Yagami meets Beyond Birthday just days after he finds the death note. It is almost chance that they meet, but it is also almost fate that they meet. BB/Light, mentions of BB/L

**Warnings:** BB being BB. Light being Light. Possible ooc-ness, considering how bad I am at fanfiction. People dying. Some eye-blinding grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes might also be present. Slash (OTP = BB/Light, as mentioned xD), nothing explicit (promise). Might be some good old blood and gore, though.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note (as well as Another Note) is owned by some Japanese dudes. I am an American(-Chinese) gal.

Well, as always, critiques are appreciated.

* * *

Light does not know when he first met Beyond. It has been such a short, yet long time that Light cannot remember.

He does know _how_ they met, though. It is not so much that he remembered as that he couldn't forget.

"Light Yagami." Those were the first words that Beyond ever said to him. They were said in the western way, with western pronounciation. He seemed to realize that he was speaking to a Japanese, though, because his next words were said flawlessly in Light's native language. "Why can I not see your lifespan?"

Light was shocked into a stupor.

"You can't answer? Is it possible that you don't know either?"

"I..." That time, Light had no idea what Beyond was talking about. He had just picked up the death note a few days before and had only just begun experimenting it. At that time, Light had not even met Ryuk yet, so Beyond's words were completely foreign to him. "How do you know my name?"

"It's right there, above your head in red," Beyond answered, laughing. "Everyone has their name and lifespan there in red. You just can't see it." A pause. "But, it seems you're different. I can't see your lifespan."

Light does not remember anything that happened after that. His next memory starts hours later, when Ryuk finally decides to make his appearance after witnessing the interaction between him and Beyond.

Light's memories of Beyond are always like this, fragmented, in pieces. They never seem to connect.

It is not so much that he forgot as it is that he could not remember.

Beyond always seems to remember, though, and Light is not sure whether he should feel grateful or envious or annoyed. (Actually, Light is never sure how to feel about Beyond.) And, sometimes, Light wonders if Beyond is lying. (But, of course, then he remembers that Beyond _never_ lies, and the thought is thrown to the back of his mind.)

* * *

When Beyond first came over to Light's house, his family makes a big fuss about it.

("_It's unusual for you to bring friends home, Light_.")

("_Wow, my brother actually has friends_?")

("_Now, Light, I'm glad you made such a good friend, but if he's a bad influence_...")

Beyond takes everything with a smile and a nod, acting as if he is used to this (which he isn't), acting as if he had been Light's friend for years (though even now Light is unsure whether Beyond is truly his friend or not).

Beyond is sociable, easy to talk to, and intelligent. Beyond is the perfect friend. He makes no mistakes in his speech, in his smiles, in his actions. Pretty soon, the whole family accepts Beyond as a good friend (maybe even the best) of Light. Even Light's father, the hardened police officer, the one who had been most skeptical about Beyond, grudgingly lowers his guard and approves.

Beyond is the perfect actor when he wants to be.

(_But, oh, it isn't lying. It is only pretending. Pretending is not lying_.)

Sometimes, Light wonders if Beyond ever stops pretending.

* * *

It has only a few weeks (maybe even less, Light isn't really keeping count anymore), and Kira is being accepted by the people.

Kira is being _revered_ by the people.

Light is surprised by how good it feels. He had anticipated some satisfaction, maybe a bit of pride, but never this. He feels fulfilled for the first time in his life. He feels excited, ectasctic. He feels like the world has become _perfect_.

They praise him as God.

They praise him for dealing out his judgment to criminals.

(_But, oh how ironic, he is working with one of those very criminals in order to be Kira_.)

"It was murder," Beyond says, when Light asks, "but it also wasn't." He is playing with the parts of Sayu's broken computer. (She had asked Beyond to fix it because she had been too embarrassed to ask her brother.) "I only killed those whose lifespans would've ended that day without my intervention." He slides the components together as if putting together a puzzle. "So, they would have died, with or without my help."

"But, you still took a human life."

"Yes, I did. So, I suppose it _is_ murder." He smiles. "Is _Kira_ going to judge me for my crimes?"

Light does not know whether Beyond is not afraid because he is sure that Light would not kill him or if he just simply does not fear death. "I won't judge you."

"I can sense the unspoken _yet_ in your voice, Light." A laugh. "But, well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Do you not care if you died, Beyond?"

"What a silly question, Light. Of course I care. Like most, I do not want to die now. The reason I'm so calm about it should be obvious."

Light does not see how it could be obvious when he himself doesn't see it.

Of course, Beyond isn't so kind as to explain it for him, so the conversation ends without anything being resolved.

* * *

Beyond is the one that suggests most of Light's experiments for the death note.

"Hey, Ryuk, can you control the time of death with the notebook?" Beyond asks.

Ryuk cackles at the thought. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Beyond smiles, knowing that the shinigami's comment was practically an affirmation. "Go ahead, Light. Give it a try. It'll be fun."

"'Fun'? That's a little too callous, isn't it, Beyond?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Light realizes that Beyond isn't really simply referring to "fun", and that he had been making such a huge mistake without realizing it. "I see. Since I'm only killing people within a set time frame, my identity as a student would be obvious."

"So you realized." Beyond laughs his usual maniacal laugh. "You need to become more aware of these things now, Light. As Kira, you'll probably be hunted soon enough."

Though Light has always been confident that he could handle anyone that goes against him, Beyond's comment makes him uncertain. (Beyond has never been wrong in his advice yet.) "Who do you think will be able to hunt me down, Beyond?"

Beyond seems almost unwilling to answer, but he does. "L." The name is said flatly, but the word-the letter-has a visible effect on him, eyes burning with an unreadable emotion.

Light wants to ask who L is but doesn't.

(it is most likely due to pride, probably due to confusion, and maybe due to something he could not identify)

Beyond pretends the conversation never happened.

Light tries to do the same but is unable.

* * *

When Lind L. Tailor appears, Light is too prideful, too egotistic, too overconfident to listen to Beyond's warnings.

("_It's a trap, Light_.")

("_That isn't L_.")

("_Don't be so impulsive_.")

("_It's just a way to get you to reveal your secrets_.")

("_Calm down. You aren't thinking clearly_.")

He writes down the man's name without a second thought and watches in ectascy as he died forty seconds later. Then, the man is revealed to be a fake, a ploy, a challenge to Kira.

Light is outwitted.

He waits for a derogatory remark from Beyond, a snide comment, some laughter even, but none of them comes. (Ryuk, however, mentions something along the lines of "failure" and being "outsmarted" while chuckling. Light doesn't seem to hear him.) He turns to see Beyond listening in rapt attention to the electronic voice, with an expression that Light has never seen before.

(It is not anger nor hate.)

(It is not happiness nor love.)

(The only way to describe it would be _obsession_.)

Light is surprised to find that he feels something almost like jealousy.

For _whom_? For _what_? He does not know. He only knows that it is _there_, festering.

"Is something wrong, Beyond?" he finally asks.

"Of course not," Beyond answers, returning to normal. "I should be asking you that, Light. How does it feel like tasting your first defeat as Kira?" He laughs, as if he enjoys the thought of Light losing.

Light scowls. "L might have won the battle, but I will win the war."

Beyond doesn't seem convinced. "If you say so."

"Sometimes I don't understand which side you are on, Beyond."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on my own side."

* * *

**AN:** These were all written at different times, so sorry for the choppiness.

But, well, writing a confused Light is fun.


	2. Two: Light

**AN:** I had to actually go back and reread Death Note for this. xD

* * *

Beyond disappears.

It is so sudden that Light wonders if something could have happened.

But, then, Light realizes that he is being ridiculous. Beyond is older than him, stronger than him. (He has killed _three_ people easily, in cold blood, after all.) Beyond could take care of himself.

Light does not go look for him, does not even worry about him, after that. He knows that Beyond will return when the time comes. Besides, Light had his own problems to worry about.

Without Beyond around, Light is much more vulnerable. With Beyond, all Light needs is a face, but now he needs a name too. (He had not realized until now that he had become so spoiled by Beyond.)

But, after Light thinks up a plan, it is so easy that it is almost laughable.

He easily takes care of Raye Penber, the FBI agents, even that damn Naomi Misora. None of them are a match for him. But, everything is _too_ easy, and he starts to get anxious.

(_Has he left a vital clue? Has he messed up anywhere?_)

When the cameras and bugs are placed in Light's room, he is more relieved than worried because everything is still going the way he expected it to. Of course, Light doesn't plan on becoming overconfident, doesn't plan on slipping in his disguise of a model student (and nothing more). Already, he forms a plan, while talking to Ryuk about finding the monitors.

It is only then that Beyond appears again.

It is not sudden. It is not unexpected. It is almost as if Beyond has always been there.

"Hey, Light. I suppose it's long time no see, isn't it?"

"Where have you been, Beyond?"

He smiles, having anticipated the question. "I've been preparing."

"For what?"

"For L." It is an automatic response, one said without any emotion. "I'll tell you all about it later, when we have the time. And, you can tell me all about what's been happening for you since I've been gone. Listening to the news isn't the same as hearing about it from a firsthand perspective."

"It hasn't been that interesting." Because, really, it hasn't. Everything had been just too easy.

"But, this is just the beginning, Light," Beyond laughed. "L's going to get serious soon, and he's dangerous when he gets serious."

Light notices the tone of familiarity that Beyond uses when talking about the detective. "What is your relationship with L? It doesn't sound like the normal criminal and detective one."

"You should know by now that I'm not a normal criminal, Light." His grin is almost cat-like. "And, like I said, it's a discussion for later. Now, let's go back to your house. The ones monitoring you might be getting suspicious, considering how long you're taking."

"If you already know about the cameras, isn't it better for you not to come over? Hanging out with a felon will only raise suspicions more, you know, Beyond."

Beyond laughs. "Of course I've thought of it, but it would be more suspicious if I don't come over. Your dad has seen me on numerous occasions, so this wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him. He would be expecting it, actually." A pause. "Besides, it's more accurate to say that I'm an ex-felon. I got out early on good behavior, remember?"

Light is still obviously not convinced.

"Just trust me on this, Light."

"You already know I'll never trust you, Beyond." _Like you won't trust me._

A laugh. "I meant my _judgment_, Light. Trust my judgment."

* * *

It has been a while since Beyond has been in Light's house, and he purposely acts like it, making random small talk.

"Hm, so no one is home? I wonder if little Sayu is on a date?" He chuckles.

Light plays along. (He finds that it is much easier to act normal with someone else around.) "Nah, probably not. I doubt anyone would date someone like Sayu. She's so lazy and stubborn sometimes."

"That's a pretty cruel thing to say, Light. And, aren't you stubborn as well?"

"She's my sister. I can say whatever I want. Besides, I'm not _that_ stubborn."

Beyond snickers. "Sure you aren't." The sarcasm is clearly evident. "Anyway, your mom is probably out buying groceries or something, huh? And, your dad is still at work, right?"

"Yeah, probably. Dad has a hard case this time around, so he probably won't be home anytime soon." Light doesn't mention that the case is about Kira. It would be much too suspicious. (Beyond probably already knows, anyway.) "You have something you want to tell them?"

"Nothing really. I just want to wish them a happy new year, since I wasn't around and all." A shrug. "Well, when you see your dad next, wish him luck on his investigation for me."

"Yeah, sure." Light is once again reminded of how amazing an actor Beyond can be when he puts his mind to it. It almost disconcerts Light. (But, he knows that he himself is a good actor too, so he isn't as surprised as he should be.)

"Ah, it's been a long time since I've been in your room, Light," Beyond exclaims, once they reach it. He immediately jumps on the bed and buries his face into the pillows. "Your bed is as good as always."

"Seriously, Beyond, is the reason you're coming over all the time because you're in love with my bed or something?" Light jokes, laughing.

"Hey, I'm poor, you know. I can't have an actual bed at home, only a futon. Your bed is like heaven."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. I won't disturb while you're making love with my bed, so don't disturb me while I'm doing my homework, okay?"

"Always a model student, eh?" A pause. Then, as if he just realized what Light had said, "Hey! I'm not making love with your bed!"

* * *

"Oh, are you staying for dinner, Beyond?" Sayu asks, when she sees him.

"Well, if it's too much trouble..."

"Of course it's no trouble at all," Light's mother interrupts. "You're practically like our own son now. Feel free to stay."

"I'm glad you think of me that way, Mrs. Yagami. Thank you very much." Light does not know whether Beyond's gratitude was sincere or not, and Beyond himself does not seem to know either.

"I wish you were my real brother," Sayu says, teasing. "You're a much nicer brother than Light."

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Sayu," Light protests.

Beyond grins. "I think it was very called for, Light. Weren't you saying just this afternoon how lazy and stubborn Sayu was?"

"What? You said that, brother?"

"Hey, Beyond! Why'd you tell her?"

He laughs. "I thought it would be fun to see your reaction."

"Brother's so mean."

"I think Beyond's meaner."

The normal family-like atmosphere is interrupted by a special news broadcast stating that one thousand five hundred investigators had been sent to Japan to investigate the Kira case. Light immediately sees it as the bluff it really is and calls out on it.

"Since even the FBI agents who were undercover were killed, if they actually wanted to investigate, they would do so secretly. Declaring it like this is a stupid move. Only more people would die because of it. So, this is definitely a simple bluff. The police are just trying to scare Kira."

Although Sayu is impressed by Light's deductions, Beyond is not.

"You're such a show-off, Light," Beyond states, chuckling.

While Sayu and his mother marks it off as friendly teasing, Light sees it as what it really is: a warning.

(_If you continue being stubborn and immature like this, you will lose_.)

Light is annoyed by it, mainly because he knows Beyond is right.

* * *

**AN:** Boring chapter. Loved writing the dialogue, though. (I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but figured that the next part would make more sense as the next chapter.)


	3. Three: L

**AN:** Hm, rereading Death Note is actually pretty fun.

You finally see what's L's perspective on the whole deal in this chapter!

Oh, and, thanks to those that added this to their favorites/story alerts. I appreciate it. :)

* * *

L doesn't know whether to be shocked, angry, or afraid when he sees B on the security cameras, talking to Light as casually as if they had known each other for years.

"Who is that, Mr. Yagami?" L asks. His voice almost shakes as he speaks, but he controls it and hopes no one notices.

"Oh, that's Beyond. He's Light's closest friend and the one that comes over to our house the most often."

"What's your opinion of him?"

Soichirou looks at L for a moment, wondering if the detective is suspecting his son's best friend now, but answers regardless, "Well, of course, I was suspicious of him at first, since he seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere one day. But, after getting to know him, he seems to be a great kid, a hardworking college student. He's almost like one of the family now."

"I see." The situation is disconcerting, to say the least. L assumes that the director does not run background checks on his son's friends (or else he probably would not let Light anywhere near the likes of B). It is almost ironic that a murderer is right under their noses and they can't do anything about it. (L knows about B's parole, but he is still distrustful. B is a genius, after all. He could easily fake remorse and regret.)

And, of course, this increases suspicions of Light Yagami enormously.

Or, maybe, L is simply being biased.

(He himself is not so sure.)

Besides, if Light is really Kira, wouldn't he be smart enough not to associate with anyone that would make him more suspicious?

(_So, maybe Light really is not Kira_...)

Or, maybe he had actually planned out this far ahead and had purposely associated himself with B to throw away suspicion?

(_So, maybe Light really is Kira_...)

L sighs. He is just running in circles at this rate. (The sudden appearance of B has thrown off his train of thought. It seems that B's special talent is being able to make the detective confused as hell.)

So, now, he is back to square one (or maybe even before that). With B's appearance, Light is now far less suspicious, rather than far more. (_A killer like Kira wouldn't associate with someone like B_, L concludes, _A killer like Kira would kill B, since he is a criminal as well_.)

Or maybe Kira just hadn't been thorough...?

No, that was impossible. All things pointed to Kira having vast intelligence. He wouldn't make such a silly mistake as to not do a background check. (_Especially considering what Mr. Yagami had said about B having "appeared out of nowhere"_.)

_So_, L finally decided, _this is just one of B's games_.

And, like all of his games before, this one is sure to be dangerous.

L wonders if he should tell Yagami about the murderer that is his son's best friend but decides against it. (As much as he wanted to be petty and see B thrown out of the Yagami household, he couldn't afford to push too much anxiety on one of the best investigators working under him. It would be detrimental to the Kira case.)

* * *

The interaction between Light and B is surprisingly normal. They are so comfortable with each other that L almost forgets that he's watching a potential Kira candidate along with an ex-criminal. (Thankfully, his intuition is still at work and constantly reminds him about his original purpose.)

At dinner, L orders the announcement to be broadcasted, and Light responds in a way that exceeded his expectations.

(_This boy could be Kira. He is certainly intelligent enough_.)

Then, of course, B responds in such an expected yet unexpected way. "_You're such a show-off, Light._"

It sounds so much like what B would say to the detective that L almost mistakes the words for being directed at _him_.

(_It couldn't be, could it_?)

(_But, what if B knows he is being monitored_?)

L shakes his head. No, he can't jump to assumptions, especially because of a bias, even if it is against someone that he has every right to be biased against.

(_Don't look at him so objectively_, he advises himself.)

Of course, L, much to his annoyance, is unable not to.

* * *

"_Studying again_?" B whines. From the cameras, L can see him playing with the ruffles of the pillow.

(_Just like B to be always playing around with _something.)

Light laughs in response. "_Yeah, I have a big exam coming up, and I'm not a genius like you, Beyond. I can't do well if I don't study_."

"_Not true. You're underestimating yourself, Light. I think even if you didn't study, you would ace it_."

"_No way. You think too highly of me_."

B hums in response, turning to lie on his back, and retorts, "_You think too lowly of yourself_."

"_It's no use arguing with you, Beyond. You never see reason_," Light teases, as he pulls out his notebooks. "_Well, I'm going to study now. Don't bother me too much, okay_?"

"_Yes, yes, understood_." B's tone is clearly a sarcastic one, but Light ignores it.

When he realizes that Light is not going to respond, deeply immersed in his studies already, B stops fidgeting and just simply lies on the bed, unmoving. (L realizes that it is the first time he has seen B so still.)

Then, suddenly, he leaps to a sitting position.

He takes an unexpected, unusual interest in the air conditioner.

B stares at it, as if he had never seen it before. After a few minutes, his face breaks into a smile, a devious, maniacal smile, challenging.

In that moment, L's heart almost stops.

(_Did B find the monitors_?)

(_How did he find them_?)

(_Has he always known we were monitoring him_?)

(_Is this all according to his plan_?)

All of L's speculations are suddenly shattered by B's next words. "_Hey, Light, can you turn down the air conditioner? It's getting kinda cold in here_."

"_Oh, yeah, sure. Is twenty-five degrees okay_?"

"_Hm, make it twenty-six_."

L sighs. It seems to be nothing out of the ordinary.

(_But, that smile_...)

(_Does B really know where the cameras are_?)

(_If that's so, then is Light really Kira_?)

But, no, even if B really knew where the cameras are, that still wouldn't make Light Kira. And, L isn't even sure if B really knows where they are. This might all be some odd coincidence, or he could have even imagined that smile.

(_But, if he wasn't_...)

(_No, B couldn't possibly know where the cameras are_.)

B had been doing practically nothing in Light's room the whole day. All he did was sleep on Light's bed, read some manga, and help Sayu with some schoolwork. There had been honestly nothing strange about his behavior. (And, he couldn't possibly tell that there was a bug in the air conditioner just by looking at it.)

L had just simply been biased for suspecting him so much, and now his thought patterns were a complete mess.

(_Damn that B_.)

He was getting under L's skin without even being near the detective.

(_And, B probably isn't even aware that he is being watched_.)

That only made it more humiliating.

* * *

**AN:** For those of you Americans, the degrees are in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. (So, don't think they're freezing to death xD) As I am an American myself, if it is wrong, feel free to correct me.

Man, this was so much fun to write. Everything just flowed out of me.


	4. Four: Meetings

**AN:** I'm pumping out these chapters so fast, you wouldn't believe. (I should really work on homework now, though.)

This update and the next update will be two chapters each because of the lack of quality of these next three chapters. I apologize, but they really aren't any good. The next three chapters follows the manga really closely, too closely for my (and I'm sure most people's) liking. It'll start diverging eventually... Hopefully...

As always, critiques, critiques, critiques.

And, thank you very much for those that reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

The cameras and bugs are gone. (Ryuk is the one that tells Light, but Light wonders if Beyond is actually the one that realized it first.)

"Hey, Beyond, you know L personally, right?"

"I do."

"Then you know his name too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, write his name down and kill him for me." It is not a question nor a request. It is a _command_.

(It is the first time Light has commanded Beyond to do anything.)

Beyond treats it as if it was a question, a request. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Light."

Light had suspected that answer, but he is still annoyed and aggravated by it. "Why?" He tries to keep the tone of anger and accusation out of his voice, but he finds that he cannot.

Beyond is unfazed. "Simply because it would be more fun."

"Or is it because you're much more loyal to L than you are to me?" Light asks, coldly.

Beyond looks at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. He keeps at it for several minutes. He keeps at it for longer than Light expects. He keeps at it for so long that Light starts to get uncomfortable.

(It is the first time Light is uncomfortable around Beyond.)

Finally, "I told you before, Light. I'm on no one's side except my own. Especially not L's." At the last statement, Beyond seems to visibly get more agitated. "He's the one who arrested me, remember? He didn't even try to solve the crime himself! He got that damn Naomi to do it! Why the hell would I be loyal to a bastard like that?"

(It is the first time that Light has seen Beyond angry.)

"You see, Light," Beyond continues, calming down almost a little too quickly, "the main reason I'm not killing him for you is to make it more fun for me, but it'll also benefit you too. I mean, weren't you bored out of your mind before you picked up the death note? And, hasn't everything been much _too_ easy before L came? See, if everything's too easy, you'll eventually get bored again or lax in your vigilance. So, this whole L deal is to keep me (and of course Ryuk here) entertained, but it's also a great way to keep you on your toes, hone your skills."

"So, what you mean is, you're using L to test how intelligent I am?"

Beyond smiles. "It isn't exactly a test. Just think of defeating L as a... stepping stone, a way to get stronger."

Light considers it for a moment. Then, "It's a huge risk, Beyond."

"Everything is a risk. Since you've picked up the death note, haven't you been aware of it?" Another smile. "This'll help you prepare for the bigger risks ahead."

"If things get too dangerous, I will definitely force his name and his face out of you."

Beyond shrugs, nonchalant. "Do as you like."

Light knew it doesn't mean that Beyond would let him, though.

* * *

Light first sees L at the entrance exam.

It is not so much his posture or his appearance that catches Light's eyes. It is simply that, somehow, he reminds Light of Beyond. (Thinking about it later, Light realizes that only their black hair and dark eyes are similiar. But, L gives off a certain feeling that is just so like Beyond.)

When both Light and L (or Ryuga Hideki, as he calls himself) has to give the speech as the freshmen representatives, Light notices even more similarities. (The way they walk, the tone of their voice. If they had looked more similiar, Light is sure he would have mistaken them for brothers, or maybe even twins.)

Then, the words, "I am L," comes, and everything seems to fit together so neatly that Light could scarcely believe it.

He fakes a normal show of admiration, trying to get his thoughts in order. (It is harder than usual, and Light is not sure whether it is because L might be right in front of him or because L looks so much like Beyond that it's disconcerting.)

Light has his doubts, of course.

(_Would the real L show himself_?)

(_But his mannerisms are so like Beyond's_...)

(_Is this all a ploy by L_?)

(_Or, maybe he's trying to trick me into thinking that he's not the real L when he is_?)

Light gets nowhere in his thoughts. The only thing he is sure of now is that, even if he knew L's name, he could not kill the detective. (He would be the first suspect if L actually dies, after all.)

So, in the end, Light is furious.

(If only Beyond had told him L's name beforehand...)

(If only that damn L didn't reveal himself...)

He had not expected this. But, he refuses to admit his defeat, to let this be his downfall. He refuses to admit that L might have outsmarted him (for the second time).

Light is going to defeat "Ryuga".

And, Light is going to do it whether he has Beyond's help or not.

* * *

The tennis match gives Light a chance to think, to make a plan, to clear his head. And, the tennis match is also a way to get closer to Ryuga, a way to gain his trust.

But, for all intents and purposes, Light just simply didn't want to lose.

Not to L.

_Especially_ not to L.

(And, Light is secretly delighted at his win when the match is over.)

However, Light is forcibly brought back to reality again by Ryuga, who surprises him once again for being the one to start the conversation rather than Light. (Light finds that he hates being surprised by Ryuga. It gives him a sense of failure.)

But, it is a good opportunity, so he takes it. (He is already anticipating the tests that Ryuga will give him. Light is sure that he is ready for them, and that he would be able to answer them flawlessly.)

Light purposely flaunts his intelligence at Ryuga's request. He convinces himself that it is because he wants to be on the investigations team and that L will probably only allow the smartest to join. (Truthfully, he is just too egotistic, too conceited to do otherwise.)

When L gives Light information that has never been released to the public, that only Kira would know, Light does not fall for his traps. And, in turn, as a show of his power, as an almost-warning, Light turns the tables on L and asks the detective for proof of identity.

(But, once again, Ryuga manages to match him, and, once again, Light is surprised.)

"I never said I wouldn't let you meet the people on the team, Light-kun."

Before Light can retaliate, he is interrupted by a familiar voice asking, "What team?"

"Beyond." Light is less surprised than he should be. (He has somehow gotten used to Beyond appearing out of nowhere.)

A smile. "Hey, Light," he says, in greeting. Then, glancing over at Ryuga, "And, long time no see, isn't it, _L_?"


	5. Five: Calm

**AN:** Beyond and L meets! (I've been anticipating this. xD)

Critiques would be nice.

* * *

L takes Beyond's appearance with far better calm than expected and does not even flinch when his name is said.

Beyond, likewise, does not to seem be surprised in the least at finding his friend talking to the greatest detective in the world in a small diner. He slips into the booth, next to Light, with such ease, as if he had expected to find them both here.

"What are you doing here, Beyond?"

"Looking for you, of course," he answers, without a hint of insecurity. "I saw the tennis match earlier. Spectacular." A smile. "And, I haven't congratulated you on getting into To-Oh yet, have I? Especially considering that you got a perfect score. Amazing." Then, as if just recalling his existence, Beyond's gaze falls on L. "Well, of course, for L, it is only to be expected, isn't it?"

The answer Beyond receives is curt, cold, "Call me Ryuga here, B."

"Ah, yes, your current pseudonym, is it?" His tone is a familiar one, as if he is talking to a close friend. "Well, then, might I suggest you call me _Beyond_ for once, _Ryuga_? It is my _name_, after all." A hint of malice surfaces, but it is gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Light senses that things would get tense, so he intervenes. "You know, it's rude to talk about things that only you two know when a third person is present."

"Ah, sorry, Light. I got too carried away because it's been such a long time."

L seems to wish that it had been longer.

"So, what are you two talking about? Does it have something to do with-"

Beyond is interrupted by the ringing of both L's and Light's cell phones.

And, much to Light's dismay, he reacts exactly like Ryuga does to the call.

"A heart attack? Was it Kira?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to be talking like this, Mr. Yagami? Shouldn't you get some rest?" Beyond asks, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, Beyond. Thank you for worrying about me. But, I want to talk to Ryuzaki and Light for a bit."

"Oh, is this a private conversation? Should I leave?"

Before L can open his mouth, Light speaks, "No, you can stay, Beyond."

"But, Light, this is classified information," his father protests.

"Listen, Dad, Beyond is a long time... acquaintance of Ryuga. He must know how Ryuga operates, and he's also very intelligent. I think it'll do more good than harm if we allow him to listen in." He looks at L. "That is, unless Ryuga disagrees."

L considers it, and, almost reluctantly, he agrees. "B... I mean, Beyond can stay."

"Wow, thank you. I feel honored to be trusted with something like this."

The glance L shoots him clearly indicates that Beyond is anything but trusted.

* * *

"So, it seems you threw off L's trail for a while. A blessing in disguise, wasn't it?" Beyond says, after they leave the hospital.

"Isn't it crude to call my father being ill a blessing?"

He laughs. "You're thinking it too."

"But, I'm not so crude as to say it."

"Light, you've gotten good at your retorts."

Light seems to not have heard the compliment. Instead, he says, "Beyond, isn't it about time you told me what is between you and L?"

"Are you sure it isn't just regular criminal and detective?" Beyond quips, grinning.

"Don't fool around with me, Beyond. You should've realized that I'm smarter than that." An edge of anger. "The way L reacted to you definitely wasn't normal."

Beyond feigns mock offense.

"_Beyond_."

"Fine, fine," he relents. "I suppose I owe you that much."

Light knows that Beyond does not really mean his last statement. (If anything, Light owes _him_, not the other way around.) It is not really important, though, so Light does not point it out.

"Do you know the reason why I decided to become a criminal, why I decided to set up the perfect crime?"

"Was it to get to L?"

"Intelligent as always, Light." Beyond laughs, harsh and grating. "Yes, it was all for L. All to get L to _notice_ me." A smile. "Oh, but I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. We need to go back further than that." He pauses, thinking, as if trying to remember. "Ah, yes, I suppose nineteen ninety-four would do. I was only eleven then, L was fifteen." He stops again, lost in thought. Then, suddenly, Beyond turns to look at Light. "Wait, I'm probably confusing you, aren't I, Light?"

Light pretends he doesn't notice Beyond's strange behavior. "Yes, you certainly are, Beyond."

"Ah, I suppose I should just stick to the basics, then. Well, in short, L, as the greatest detective in the world, needs someone to replace him when he... is gone. He needs a successor. Or, more accurately, a backup." A cruel laugh. "Can you see where this is going, Light?"

"You are his successor?"

"Just one of many," Beyond confirms. "Well, I was one of the first, but that doesn't really count for anything, does it?"

With that, the conversation between Beyond and L suddenly made sense, and the reason why Beyond is so obsessed with the detective is obvious now. "So, that's why he referred to you by a letter."

Beyond does not confirm or deny it. He just simply smiles and walks off.

* * *

When Light gets the call from his dad to help with the Kira investigation, he is surprised when the request is for both him and Beyond.

Beyond isn't surprised. "L can't trust me when I'm on my own. He wants to keep a close eye on me, like he does you." He laughs. "I suppose I should be offended, but this also means that he acknowledges my intelligence as well. How ironic."

(Beyond seems to get into strange moods whenever he speaks of L.)

"Wow, this tape is so bad that it's funny," Beyond comments, chuckling. (He earns a reproachful look from the other investigators because of that but does not seem to notice.)

L ignores Beyond's comment. (The detective seems to be inclined to pretend that Beyond doesn't exist.) Instead, he asks Light, "So, find anything interesting?"

Light instantly detects the challenge, and he impulsively accepts it. (Light does not want to lose to Ryuga, or Ryuzaki, or whatever he wants to call himself.) "This is probably another Kira. Not the same one we know."

"Amazing. Exactly the same deductions as Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Light-kun. You've just helped strengthen my theory," Light puts a strained smile on at that, knowing that, in actuality, it had been only another attempt to reveal Kira, "Now, we have to stop the second Kira. The best way to do that would be to make a tape pretending to be the real Kira." At Light's agreement, L continues with, "Well then, Light-kun, I hope you'll help us by pretending to be the real Kira."

At that, Beyond almost dies laughing.

* * *

Light is sure that the second Kira is a complete idiot. Who else would say such obviously confidential information in a tape that would probably be taken by the police, by _L_?

(Beyond, meanwhile, looks like he's having a seizure because of how hard he's trying not to laugh.)

After Light regains his calm, a multitude of plans are already running through his head. What ifs and possibilities. Problems and solutions. (And, if worst comes to worst, Light always had his last resort: forcing Beyond to reveal L's name.)

Later, when the diary from the second Kira arrives, Light already has an inkling of a plan.

"I'll go to Aoyama and Shibuya on my own, then," Matsuda volunteers.

"I'll go too," Light interjects. At the look from his father, he amends with, "It'll be fine, Dad. I go to Aoyama and Shibuya all the time. If the second Kira is really there, it wouldn't really pose any risk to me. They would be too busy looking for Kira." Then, he looks at where Beyond is, putting much too many sugar cubes in the coffee.

Beyond, thankfully, takes the hint. "Well, I'll go too. More protection this way." He grins. "I'm stronger than I look, you know."

* * *

"So, you're actually going to go through with this?" Beyond asks, nonchalantly, though he already knows the answer.

"Of course I am. It's the best course of action."

"Even if the other has the _eyes_? They'll be able to tell you're Kira right away." He doodles little 'B's and '13's on the side of Light's notebooks. (Light has long since learned that it is easier to let Beyond just do whatever he wants rather than bring up a fuss.)

"That's why I'm bringing you along, Beyond."

A laugh. "Because I have the _eyes_ too, so I can tell immediately who's the second Kira, huh? And, since you've got the second Kira in the palm of your hands, you can easily kill them before they kill you if you deem them a hazard." He grins at the thought. "Perfectly devious as always, Light."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"And, I'm giving it to you as a compliment."

* * *

**AN:** This was almost literally torture.

It started out completely fine, but... ugh... D:


	6. Six: Misa

**AN:** Misa's official appearance!

-dodges pitchforks-

...I'm probably one of the few that likes her, aren't I?

Oh, and, thank you very much to those that story alerted, favorited, or reviewed. I really, really appreciate it. :D

* * *

"Amane Misa."

Light automatically knows what Beyond means. "A female?" He had already suspected the possibility, considering the way they spoke on the tape, and the content of the diary that was sent.

"Yes. She had black hair and glasses, but I don't think that's her real appearance."

Light had not really anticipated that the second Kira would be smart enough to dress in disguise, but he hadn't completely ruled it out either. "How do you write her name?"

"Her first name is composed of the kanji for sea and sand," was the highly amused reply. Like always, it seems that Beyond knows something that Light doesn't and, like always, feels no obligation to reveal it.

Light does not really expect results, but as soon as he enters the search criteria, thousands pour in.

"Oh, an idol, isn't she?" Beyond says, suppressing a laugh.

"Is it really her?" Light asks, in disbelief.

"Yes. Her hair's different and she isn't wearing glasses, but her facial anatomy is the same."

This is one of the worst possible scenarios for Light. Amane Misa appears to be a model, a singer, and an actress. And, quite a popular one at that. If she associates with him, there is no way that he can keep his activities as Kira under wraps.

"So, are you going to kill her?"

Light considers it. The fact that the second Kira would be a liability more than a support is obvious, but... L. He needs L's name, and Beyond is unlikely to divulge it anytime soon. (There is also no guarantee that Light could force it out of Beyond.) If he gains control of someone else with the eyes (someone more obedient), he'll finally be able to overthrow L.

"No," he finally answers. "I think I'll wait for her to find me. I'll deal with her after I see how useful she can be."

"Hm, are you sure, Light? This'll get dangerous." Though the words indicated concern, the person in question that is speaking them is not really the picture of worry right now, as he is covering his mouth with his hands and shaking with silent laughter.

Light sighs at the display but is so use to it that he is unfazed. "Like I said before, Beyond, it has always been dangerous. And, this danger is what's keeping me safe."

* * *

Misa appears before Light sooner than he planned.

And, the girl is a lot smarter and a lot more gullible than he had first imagined. She would be perfect if she wasn't so willful, and if she didn't have that shinigami Rem by her side. (Now, killing her is not an option or else he will die as well.)

Everything seems to stray from the intended plan while staying right on it.

It is infuriating.

And, it is made all the more so by the callousness of Beyond.

"I told you it would get dangerous, Light," he laughs. "And now you're being outwitted by shinigami."

Light grimaces but does not answer. He has no time to deal with Beyond today.

"So now you got to find some way to either get rid of that shinigami or kill L. Whichever comes first, right?" He giggles.

"_Beyond_," Light says, a warning in his voice. "I would suggest you not test my patience today."

Beyond has never been one to heed warnings. "Oh? Little Light is angry?" He smiles, cat-like, feral. "But, you managed to obtain such a wonderful tool." He gets up and walks over to Light, putting his hands on Light's shoulders, squeezing. (It is almost in friendship and almost in animosity.) "I mean, sure there are a few setbacks, but the end result will be worth it, won't it?" Beyond leans in close and whispers in Light's ear, "You're one step closer to L now."

Light pushes him away, angry. "I would've already stepped over L if you had just told me his real name in the first place, Beyond," he hisses.

Beyond does not retaliate. "Ah, Light is angry at me. Maybe some jam will make it better?"

"No, _Beyond_. This time, only L's death will make it better."

Too bad that stubborn bastard just wouldn't die.

* * *

"Ah, sorry, Light! I couldn't go two weeks without seeing you!"

It is the first time that Light seriously wants to punch a girl.

Thankfully, Beyond is there, and he eases the tension. "You must be the Amane Misa I've been hearing so much about! I'm Beyond, Light's closest friend. It's wonderful to finally meet you." The last statement could be taken a multitude of ways. It does not necessarily mean what it sounds like.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you too, Beyond."

He tilts his head, curious. "What about? Good things I hope."

"Oh, just about how you're helping him sometimes with being Kira."

"Really? That's all? He should've given me more credit."

"You don't deserve even half the credit I give you."

Beyond shrugs off Light's annoyance with a wave. "Yes, yes. Still mad about yesterday, I see. Well, I'll go then. Wouldn't want to bother you two lovebirds." Without waiting for a reply from Light, Beyond leaves.

And Light is left to seriously consider whether he should write down Beyond Birthday's name on the death note or not.

* * *

Light has decided that Misa isn't such a useless pawn, after all. In fact, she is worth the trouble that came with having to deal with her. Rem has promised to kill L, and Light is prepared to sentence the detective to his death once his plan is complete.

Light is not going to hold back.

L is going to die.

* * *

"Hey, Light!" Beyond calls the next morning, greeting him on campus. "Oh, Ryuga," (he doesn't even flinch at the fake name anymore), "is here too. How are you, Ryuga?"

L merely looks at him before turning away.

(L and Light had been having a discussing just moments before where L claims to be only one in a group of people who called themselves L. The detective had effectively turned the tables on Light so that he could not kill L just yet.)

(But, Light isn't as worried as he should be.)

(He can still kill L whenever he wants, after all.)

"Good morning, Beyond."

Beyond tilts his head. "Hm, you're in a better mood than yesterday," he says, almost teasing. "Did something good happen?"

Light smiles. "Hm, it's kind of a surprise, Beyond. You'll see later."

Unexpectedly, Beyond doesn't protest or even comment on it. He just shrugs, adding an, "Oh, okay," and sits down next to Ryuga on the bench (much to the detective's discomfort).

This attitude makes Light wonder if Beyond has something of his own planned. (But, of course not. Beyond is still Beyond, after all.) Or, if Beyond already knows what is going to happen. (It is possible and plausible. Beyond always seems to be able to get unknown information easily and quickly.)

"Light!"

The call effectively interrupts his thoughts. And, the voice could only belong to _her_.

Misa.

(_what is she doing here? that idiot_)

But, despite the unnecessary attention she's attracting, Light realizes that Misa has just seen L's name. It means that he has definitely won. He has definitely defeated L.

(_Now, L can be controlled for twenty-three days. It'll be easy to shake off suspicion in that time_.)

(Beyond, meanwhile, simply sits on the bench, watching everything proceed from a distance. He is smiling and laughing silently to himself. The only one that notices is Ryuk.)

Then, when everyone is gone, Light tries calling Misa and realizes his mistake.

"Amane Misa has been arrested on suspicions of being the second Kira, Light-kun."

Light is speechless.

Beyond is not. "Well then, can I come with you to headquarters, Ryuga? I think Light here's a bit too shocked to do anything right now."

Light almost hisses out Beyond's name in anger.

(Is he taking L's side?)

(Had he foreseen this?)

(If he had, why didn't he tell Light?)

But, Light doesn't. He only acknowledges Beyond's decision and heads home.

L, on the other hand, is far more reluctant. "If you must, B."

(It is the first words L has said to Beyond since telling him to call the detective "Ryuga".)

"Oh, I think I must, _L_."

* * *

**AN:** Describing Misa's name was hard. I mean, I knew how to read it in Chinese, but the Japanese reads it differently. D:

I also had completely no idea what the first character in her name meant. Online translators weren't helping either.

And, sorry that I follow the original formula of the story too closely. It'll start breaking away during/after the Yotsuba arc.

Okay. My reasoning with the Beyond and shinigami eyes thing. Because Beyond does not have a death note, I think other people with the shinigami eyes (with the death note) can see his lifespan. However, Beyond himself cannot see it because it mentions in the manga that its a taboo (or something) for a human to know how long they have to go until they die.

So, yeah. In other words, Beyond has a huge cheat code.


	7. Seven: Pitiful

**AN:** Finally! A decent chapter after three chapters of horribleness! And, finally one from BB's point of view. (Originally, I wasn't going to do one, but Beyond is so much fun to write. *_*)

* * *

Beyond's personal opinion of the girl known as Misa Amane was that she was pitiful, in every sense of the word.

She is not especially intelligent (though she isn't stupid, Beyond'll give her that) nor particularly strong (both emotionally and physically). And, she has neither Light's attractiveness or L's charisma.

Misa Amane is just an average girl that ends up getting caught in events that are too much for her to handle.

Of course, she had chosen to get involved in it, so Beyond does not sympathize.

(He's merely stating the facts.)

So, when Beyond sees Misa practically begging to be killed (whether by the police force or her shinigami, he did not care), he merely sits back and watches, without a hint of empathy. He blocks out the indignation of the other officers and observes the proceedings as if he was simply watching a movie, as if he was a simple bystander (which, technically, he is).

It is not like the girl is an innocent victim of circumstances.

She chose her path.

Now, she simply has to follow through with it.

That is, if she is capable.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, I think I might be Kira."

Beyond is impressed.

Light truly is a genius.

(But, L is still smarter.)

But, Beyond decides to finally acknowledge Light's intelligence. (He has never done it before for anyone but L.) So, he doesn't laugh as he would normally do. He doesn't even smile as he normally does. He just simply watches, a mere spectator.

"I think I might have become Kira subconsciously."

The thought of Light doing anything subconsciously makes Beyond chuckle silently.

(Light is a perfectionist.)

(He plans every single little detail out perfectly.)

(He runs through thousands of different possibilities and thinks of ways to defend against them all.)

(Light never does anything _sub_consciously.)

Beyond knows that L also realizes what Light is trying to do, but L cannot get out of it. He can only simply play out what Light has already planned for. "I'm thinking of locking Light-kun up for a time."

(Of course, Soichirou Yagami protests, but the end result is still the same.)

(Light will be able to escape L's net now.)

(Light might even be able to win.)

* * *

"L," Beyond says, after everyone else is gone and they're the only ones in the room.

The only thing the detective answers with is a, "B." He does not even turn around and continues to focus his attention on the monitor, watching to make sure that Light does not do anything suspicious. (Even though L himself realizes that Light is too smart to do anything when being monitored.)

"How cold, L."

"It is not within my job description or personality to exchange pleasantries with a criminal."

Beyond relaxes into the couch, unperturbed. "I'm not a criminal anymore, L. You of all people should have heard about my parole."

"You killed and mutilated three people, B," finally, he turns around, "simply to get _my_ attention."

Beyond laughs, a harsh, grating sound. "Yes, everything was for you, L. I wanted you to _notice_ me. Do you know how much I planned and planned and planned for those days? How much sweat and tears and blood I had to go through to just get _your_ attention?" His tone is absolutely venomous. "And, you didn't even bother to solve the case yourself. You left it to that damn Naomi."

Somewhere along the line, both L and Beyond had slipped back to using their native language: English.

When L does not reply to that, Beyond seems to calm down. His anger gone before it had even fully appeared. "Anyway, that's all in the past now. Let's talk about some more pleasant things. Like, oh, how about you ask me about my recent surgery?" A smile. "As you can see, the skin graft was handled pretty well. There's some minor differences but, all in all, I think they did a good job. What do you think?"

"Get to the point, B."

A frown. "You're being petty, L," Beyond answers. "You're hardly even _talking_ to me."

"As I said before, B, I-"

"I know what you said," Beyond hisses, interrupting. "But, that doesn't change the fact that you're being _petty_, L. You don't even give me the benefit of the doubt."

"You don't deserve-"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Beyond is suddenly furious. "I don't _deserve_ the benefit of the doubt? How about _you_, L? _You_ were the one that turned me into this! _You_ were the one that never ever noticed me, never noticed _anyone_! _You_ were the one that focused too much on solving your crimes that you neglected your successors! N, M, and even Matt! N is afraid of going outside! M is afraid of losing! And Matt is..." He stops. Then, temper unexpectedly cooled, he says, "Well, none of that really matters now, does it? I've already become like this, N and M are going to succeed, and Matt is going to be the W. So, those things really don't matter anymore, I suppose."

A short silence.

"You didn't mention A at all, B."

"Ah, yes, A." The tone Beyond uses now is one of indifference. "I never liked A, though it _was_ his funeral that convinced me to leave Wammy's." A pause. "Poor, poor A. The pressure was too much for him, and he suicided. But, his idol doesn't even come to his funeral. Poor, poor A."

"There was a case."

"Of course there was a case. There is always a case."

Another silence.

"Why are you with Light Yagami?"

"He's my friend." A smile. "Oh, but, that isn't what you meant is it, L? What you were asking was whether Light Yagami is Kira, isn't that right?" He laughs at L's annoyed expression. "I can't tell you if he's Kira or not. And, even if I tell you that he is Kira, you have no proof. You can't arrest him just by the say-so of one witness, especially an ex-convict like me."

"What game are you playing, B?"

Beyond shrugs, smiling. "I'm not playing, L. I'm serious this time." Without warning, he stands up and walks over to where L is sitting. "The reason why I chose to become friends with Light Yagami is because I knew that I would meet you again." He leans in close and whispers, "See, everything I do is for you, _Lawliet_." Then, drawing away, Beyond laughs.

L is incredulous, disbelieving. "How do you know?"

"I've always known, L." Beyond suppresses another laugh. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone."

L does not seem to believe him.

"If I had told anyone else, you would probably already be dead by now."

(It isn't a slip.)

(It is a hint.)

(A hint telling L that Light really is Kira.)

Beyond does not know whether L has realized the full meaning of what has been said, but the detective seems to be satisfied with the explanation. (Of course, L's still suspicious. _But_, he realizes, _Beyond _is_ the type to hoard this information away for himself_.)

"Well, now that we got that out of the way... I didn't come here _just_ to chat with you about old times and Kira, you know, L," Beyonds says. "I came to ask for a favor."

"I'm tempted to say no already, B."

"It's just a small favor! _Really_ small, I swear!"

L's expression clearly says that he is not convinced. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I got evicted..."

* * *

**AN:** The names are written entirely in western style (first name, last name) because Beyond thinks in English. :D

I was going to mention the skin graft part early on, but ran out of space. SO. Here it is. (And, this is why I haven't mention Beyond's burns at all. Light didn't really notice due to the skin graft, and there was no room for it, anyway.)

Oh, also, updates are going to slow down a lot now, as this is the last of the chapters that I have pre-written. I wrote half of the next chapter already, but school started for me last week, so no promises as to when I'm going to finish it.


End file.
